


Two Silent Voices

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [13]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Perry needs a hug and a good cry :,(
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: Drabble Time! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Two Silent Voices

He turned to look at Perry the Platypus, alerted by the slight sniffle. He saw a single tear leak from his nemesis’ eye and all coherent thought left him. “Oh no oh no no no… Did- did I say something wrong? I’m so, so sorry for whatever I did, do you want me to- no? I- I… alright. Do you need a hug? Should I stop talking? Yeah? Okay.” 

He gathered up his crying nemesis in his arms and sat down on the floor, stroking his nemesis’ fur softly, mouth moving in a silent monologue as Perry’s tears slowly dried.


End file.
